


Tint

by AikoIsari



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a regret in the goddess' heart and it lingers in apathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tint

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I just wrote this. I hope somebody enjoys whatever the hell just happened. Vague spoilers for Kara no Kyoukai and the ending of PMMM.

She has a regret.

It is a small one, but in her heart is where it lingers. For it, she is sorry. It dims her smile. It dims this world, gives it the tint of blackness that every new world order desires. For regretting, she is sorry.

There is a regret and it lingers in apathy.

She wished to destroy witches, and with it, despair. No one should have to despair anymore.

Yet _she_ does.

The goddess watches the girl grow up, hundreds of thousands of times. She sees the ugliness of the world reflected there, in grey glass, over and over. The goddess watches the girl become emptiness, human, emptiness again, and more. It is like becoming a witch, the goddess recognizes. And it will be, it will already have happened, and it is happening at this very moment. She is in every universe, every second, every existence bears the print of her hand on their head.

Yet she cannot help this child. She declared herself the enemy of witches, completely and utterly. She cannot heal a death of the soul born from human hands. This world is not entirely turning with Kyubey’s “magic”.

The goddess cannot break a contradiction born from love.

So she watches it grow. The boy’s loyalty, her piercing eyes. She watches, she smiles. The goddess watches the girl remember how to smile, learn how to live. Perhaps she doesn’t need to change anything after all.

The goddess wishes the girl did not need to despair for existing in such a manner. She wishes the girl did not have to. However, sometimes wishes are simply wishes, and there isn’t always a genie to make them come true. 

 


End file.
